The inventive concepts described herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a display apparatus with improved image quality.
In general, a display apparatus may include a display panel for displaying images, and data and gate drivers for driving the display panel. The display panel may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels may include a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver may output a data driving signal to data lines. The gate driver may output a gate driving signal for driving gate lines.
The display apparatus may display images by applying a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of a switching transistor connected to a gate line while applying a data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode. The data voltage applied to a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor through the turned-on switching transistor may be maintained during a predetermined time after the switching transistor is turned off. However, a gray scale voltage actually applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor may be distorted by parasitic capacitance between a gate electrode and a drain electrode of the switching transistor. The parasitic capacitance may be caused by a fabrication process of the display panel. That is, a voltage difference may exist between a gray scale voltage output from the data driver and a gray scale voltage actually applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. The distorted voltage may be referred to as a kickback voltage. As the kickback voltage becomes higher and a difference between kickback voltages of switching transistors in the display panel increases, the quality of images displayed by the display panel may be deteriorated. In recent years, various techniques for compensating for the kickback voltage have been proposed.